


Bucky's War Against the World

by accidentallyonpurpose



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, M/M, Silly, gentle steve, nerf guns, restless bucky, very light steve/bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4355531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyonpurpose/pseuds/accidentallyonpurpose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off this prompt:</p>
<p>http://blandmarvelheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/98347670636/whenever-hes-not-on-a-mission-bucky-will-stock<br/>Whenever he’s not on a mission, Bucky will stock pile nerf guns and start a one man war against everyone in the tower. Occasionally Natasha or Clint will help him in the war, but normally they’re victims like the rest. Steve is the only one able to kill his mood enough for him to call a cease fire. The longest assault was two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky's War Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, Kudos and comment at your leisure!

“Looks like Bucky’s done his mission,” Clint said to Natasha as they both looked at the nerf dart that had narrowly missed both their heads.  
“Yeah, and looks like we’re considered part of the enemy forces this time.” Whenever Bucky was not on a mission, he tended to go stir crazy. In order to fend off the anxiety of not having a purpose, he would start a one-man nerf war against the tower. Occasionally, Natasha and Clint would find guns by their beds and would know they were on Bucky’s side of the war. This, apparently, was not one of those times.  
A dart pinged off Clint’s shoulder. “Cut it out, Bucky!” he called fruitlessly to the room in general.  
“No!” came the reply.  
“You don’t have to do this, Bucky,” Natasha yelled. “We can help you!” There was no response, and no more darts fired at them. “Oy,” Natasha sighed. “We’ve got to find him a better way to cope,” she added.  
An hour later, Tony was in his lab working on some items for SHIELD. He was working mindlessly, thoughts wandering to supper and his desperate need for sleep. Just as he found himself nodding off, a nerf dart landed on the back of his head, jerking him violently awake.   
“What-?” he shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs in his brain. “Back from your mission, I see. Anything good?” There was no answer. “Look, unless you’ve got something that would help me with this mind numbing shit, I need to get this stuff done, alright?” There was again no answer, but also no other attempts to shoot him.

No one saw any other hint of Bucky again until supper that evening. The entire team was around the table, having all returned from their various missions. While Steve was setting down the last plate, a dart hit him on the side of the head. Steve sighed.  
“Bucky, come on, you need to eat.” There was no response, except a flurry of darts, each one landing on a different Avenger. They all stoically sat there until the volley of darts had stopped, and then resumed supper as normal. They had learned that the best way of dealing with Bucky’s outbursts was to ignore them as best as possible until they escalated to the point where Steve would have to take care of it.   
Steve passed the mashed potatoes to Natasha on his left. “So, how has everyone’s week been?”  
“Successful,” Natasha responded.  
“Boring,” Tony admitted.  
“Mine was productive,” Bruce commented as he dished out roast beef onto his plate. There was suddenly a dart fired at Clint’s wine glass, landing squarely in it.   
“Seriously?” he cried, dismayed. Then, shrugging he fished it out of the liquid. “You’re not getting this one back, Barnes,” he shouted, pocketing the dart.  
“Bucky, come eat.” A flurry of darts rained on Steve, who threw his arms up to cover his head. “Alright, alright. I’ll leave a plate out for you later. What do you want?” Darts landed neatly beside the plate of vegetables, the roast beef, and the mashed potatoes.   
“I should eat them all, just to spite you,” Clint mumbled under his breath, earning him a dart to the ear. “You mess up my hearing aid, you buy me a new one,” he shouted.  
“Like Stark wouldn’t just make you a new one,” Bucky’s voice floated to the table.  
“A better one, I think you mean,” Tony snarked. The team continued eating, making idle conversation that was randomly punctuated by darts. When they were finished, they all helped clear the table and wash the dishes, and Steve made sure to build a plate for Bucky and leave it on the kitchen island. They all parted ways then, Clint and Natasha going to their room, Bruce and Tony headed to the lab and Thor slinking onto the sofa, cueing up Star Trek to continue his and Steve’s cultural education.  
“I believe we were on episode twenty,” Steve said as he joined Thor on the sofa.  
“You are correct, Captain,” Thor agreed amicably. They started the episode, both settling into the sofa. Halfway through the episode, Steve heard Bucky rummaging around in the kitchen. He stilled on the sofa and strained to hear any movement in the next room. He tried not to move as a dark shape slunk into the communal living room, Bucky perching in an armchair with his plate balanced in one hand and fork in the other, his nerf gun balanced precariously on his thigh. When the episode finished, Thor stood from the sofa. “I think I will retire to my room. Goodnight.” He directed the sentence at Steve but glanced at Bucky in parting, trying not to spook him. Steve murmured a goodnight in parting, smiling softly at Thor.  
“Come here,” Steve whispered, patting the sofa beside him. Bucky had finished eating, and he put his plate on the coffee table before joining Steve on the sofa. “Tough mission?”  
“Yeah, and I’m getting a little stir crazy,” Bucky admitted, nervously fingering his gun and tapping it agitatedly on the side of his thigh.  
“It’s okay,” Steve soothed, putting his arm around Bucky’s shoulders and drawing him close. “You think this could be a cease-fire for this round? We’re kind of getting tired of being pelted by nerf darts.”  
Bucky let out a bodily sigh. “Sure, I guess. I just don’t know what to do with myself.” Steve laid a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head.  
“I can help you with that.”  
“Oh Captain, very naughty. I don’t know what to say,” Bucky teased.  
“Shut up, I didn’t mean it that way,” Steve chuckled, breathing in Bucky’s scent. “But it can be that way, if that’s what you need.”  
“I’m fine,” Bucky assured. “Well, kind of. I just need a cuddle, I think. Some attention.”  
“That I can do.”


End file.
